In the resource recovery industry, seals are often used to segregate fluid volumes. In some cases pressure among the fluid volumes can be vastly different thereby requiring the seals used therebetween to hold enormous differentials. Seal elements tend to be constructed from relatively soft materials such as elastomeric materials or soft metals, etc. These conform well to irregularities in a borehole tubular to enhance the seal made thereby but also are subject to extrusion based upon the pressure differentials to which they are subject. To help guard against extrusion, backups have been used. Backups are generally made of tougher and more rigid material that helps reduce the size of extrusion gaps adjacent the element so that a larger pressure differential would be necessary to cause extrusion of the element through the smaller extrusion gap. Such backups have been relatively successful but have not alleviated the need for better solutions that allow for higher differential sealing capacity with further reduced extrusion. In view hereof the art is still receptive to improvements in the area.